The Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous
by Iris427
Summary: Ginny swore she would get her brother Ron back for he did to her before he got onto the Hogwarts Express. But when she met a certain Draco Malfoy, she thought up of the best plan. But would this so called plan mess up all of her plans for life? Or would she change for the better?


The Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

Summary: Ginny swore she would get her brother Ron back for he did to her before he got onto the Hogwarts Express. But when she met a certain Draco Malfoy, she thought up of the best plan. But would this so called plan mess up all of her plans for life? Or would she change for the better?

**Prolog:**

I sat upon the stool in front of the entire school as the sorting hat was placed upon my head. I was a Weasley, of course, the hair gave it away. But the last thing I wanted was to be sorted into Gryffindor. That was when the hat started to talk to me.

"_Ah, another Weasley. For generations your family has been sorted into Gryffindor. Why is it that you don't want to be sorted to your family's house? Is there an underlying problem?"_

**Flashback**

"_Aw, look at Virginia, she's crying. If you want to be like us you will have to stop crying like a blubbering little kid," taunted Ron. "When you get sorted into Gryffindor, you'll understand."_

_Ginny remind silent._

"_Come now, Gin, We have to catch the train." Ron said as he boarded the train._

"_I'll get you back Ron, just you wait and see." I murmured as I also boarded the train. _

**End Flashback**

**Flashback**

"_Well, well, well isn't it the littlest Weasley," a voice said behind me. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with people so I just continued to walk down the aisle of the train. "Oh come on Weasley, no nasty comeback? Maybe you are just as spineless as the rest of them," the person said. Okay, if this person shut the bloody hell up they will become very familiar with the end of my wand._

"_Why can't you just leave me alone?" I said as I walked into an empty compartment towards the back of the train. They of course followed me into the compartment. "What do you want from me? You don't even know me. Just leave me the bloody fuck alone!" I yelled as my voice strained against my tears._

"_Well, its not like I care, but why in the hell are you crying?" He said._

"_Well since you don't care why don't you just leave?" I asked starting to get pissed off because this person wouldn't do what I asked. "What is your name anyway? Wait let me guess you are the oh-so famous Draco Malfoy that the rest of my family loathes. If so, I have a proposition for you." _

"_Well, you would have guessed right, Weaslette. Besides what is this proposition?" Draco responded. _

_All I had to say was, "A friend of the enemy is the enemy, while the enemy of the enemy is my friend."_

**End Flashback**

"_I see Miss Weasley; you wish to be far from the family you feel that has ruined you, am I correct? Well it wouldn't matter Miss Weasley, you don't have many Gryffindor qualities other then bravery. However, you do have something that none of the other Weasleys' have, you are very cunning and manipulative. You would do great in another house. But it also seems that you would like to be placed into a certain house where a young man resides. Would this certain young man be, Draco Malfoy?"_

'_How the hell did this hat know so much about me?' _

"_Well Miss Weasley, I am the sorting hat after all. I think I know the perfect house for you to reside in. But the question is, Miss Weasley, are you sure that you don't want to be placed into Gryffindor? It wont be the place for you but you still have a choice." The hat read my thoughts and then spoke again. "Miss Weasley I am going to let you know that we've been talking for 45 minutes already, but I believe we have finally reached a decision…_

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed out into the Great hall.

The murmuring that had begun stopped and it was dead silent as I stepped of the stool and walked over to my new house.

I sat down to my new 'boy' friend, and he slung his arm around me and gave me a peck on the cheek. This was going to be a very fun six years, or until the golden trio graduate.

After about 5 minutes or so everyone went back to talking most likely disusing what just happened.

This was going to be a very fun year in deed.


End file.
